Reactions
by The Ghost 22
Summary: Jason Todd has some things to say to the writers of Law and Order: SVU, after watching a certain episode. Warning for lots of swearing.


**I decided to write because of a combonation of watching a certain episode of Law and Order: SVU, and not being able to sleep. Usually I wouldn't give a shit because not even my mom watches Law and Order anymore, but gaming is a really big part of my life and I kept hearing people talk about it so i decided to check it out, ooohhh boy, that was a mistake. Now your probably wondering why I'm doing this instead of finishing the next chapter of JayBird, and the answer is bite me. But in all seriousness, I hust haven't been feeling it for a number of reasons, so I've been putting it off, but who knows, maybe this will make me want to actually finish it. But until then why don't you read this instead, and all I have to ask is, would you kindly leave a review when you're done?**

It was just another boring day at the offices of NBC. The creative team behind Law and Order were busy coming up with a new episode. "Maybe we could make an episode about douchey internet commentators", said one of the writers. They others nodded, somehow thinking that was a good idea for a serious full episode that they totally couldn't fuck up in anyway. One of the writers was about to speak up when tehy suddenly heard a gunshot. Several of them started to scream and tried to run, but sudden;y there was another shot, and a man in a red mask said loudly, "Which one of you hacks wrote the script for the episode Intimidation game."

He looked around, but no one moved, too afraid to do anything in fear of what he would do. "I swear to God, one of you better tell me or I'll start shooting", he yelled, waving the gun around. One of the writers slowly raised their hand, and the Red Hood saw the bastard he was looking for.

"You dumb ass, mother fucking dick weed! What the hell is wrong with you", he asked, grabbing him roughly by the shirt pointing the gun next to his head.

"I... I thought I was being clever with all the gamer gate stuff going around, I thought it would be a good idead to make an episode about it", he cried, furiously sobbing.

"Well you were wrong", he screamed in rage, "That was some of the worst writing I've ever fucking seen, and I watched all the Twilight movies, so I should know about bad writing. I know your a crime drama but is it too much to actually fucking try for once. I mean another thing in the media saying that gamers are violent, I thought we got passed this shit after that shit head, Jack Tompson, got disbarred! And even if I gave a single fuck about gamer gate, and was anti GG, I would still hate this episode because the writing was so fucking atrocious. I mean any fuck head, with more than one brain cell, would only have to do two minutes of research to realise this is bullshit! And did you really make Ice-T say that, 'Kotaku said that Wonder Woman Hit Squad, or whatever stupid name you gave your fake game, is better than Civ 5 with the Brave New World expansion pack.' It's bad enough that you made him a cop, but you had to give him dumb lines like this as well. What the fuck man?! One, they would never say that because Kotaku sucked Civ 5 with Brave New World's dick so hard they were starting to make Lisa Ann worry about her job security! And two, is that the only gaming site you could think of? No one even goes there anymore. But in spite of all of this I won't kill you, because that will only prove you're point that gamers are violent."

Everyone sighed in relief at the news, glad that he wouldn't kill anyone. "I just have one question though", Red Hood said calmly, "Who came up with the name for the episode?" Some random intern raised there hand meekly. When Red Hood saw him, he pointed his gun at him and shot him. "I will kill you though, because that title was worse than the entire episode. That is all, you can all get back to writing your shitty scripts with glaring inaccuracies", And with that he left leaving the workers to dump the body of yet another dead intern.

**That is all, I don't really have much to say that I haven't already said, so with that I bid you all farewell.**


End file.
